George Eads
| height=5' 11 | originally from= Fort Worth, Texas, U.S. | wife= Monika Casey (2011–2015) | parents = Arthur Coleman (Father) Vivian Baker (Mother) Dudley Baker (Stepfather) | family= Angela Eads Tekell (Sister) Dylan Eads (Daughter) | twitter= | instagram= Eads.George | first appearance= The Rising | portrays= Jack Dalton}} George Coleman Eads III (March 1, 1967) is an American actor who portrays Jack Dalton on the action television series MacGyver. Life & Career A charismatic performer who spent years on television looking for his big break, actor George Eads finally became a television star portraying forensic investigator Nick Stokes on the hit procedural "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS, 2000-15). Prior to that role, Eads eked out a living with roles on less-than-popular shows like "Strange Luck" (Fox, 1995-96) and Aaron Spelling's short-lived "Savannah" (The WB, 1996-97), before carving out a niche in TV movies like "The Ultimate Lie" (USA, 1996) and "Crowned and Dangerous" (ABC, 1997). He went on to score a few episodes of "ER" (NBC, 1994-2009) and had a regular role on the sitcom "Grapevine" (CBS, 2000), only to find himself out of work once more when that series was canceled after five episodes. But Eads segued right away into "CSI," where he was fortunate enough to have landed on a series that ran well into the next decade, turning him into a known commodity while allowing the actor the comfort of tackling outside roles as he chose. During his time on the show, Eads landed a number of guest spots and TV movies, but none as high-profile as his starring turn as the iconic 1970s daredevil, "Evel Knievel" (TNT, 2004). With his portrayal of Stokes, Eads was elevated from unknown to fan favorite after years of struggle. From 2016 to 2019, Eads has starred as Jack Dalton in CBS's rebooted version of the MacGyver television series. On November 27, 2018, while the series' third season was filming, Eads asked to be released from his contract so he could spend more time with his young daughter who resides in Los Angeles. (MacGyver is filmed in Atlanta.) Producers ultimately agreed with Eads being written out of the show but left open the opportunity for him to return as a guest star in the future. His final episode is set to air sometime in 2019. On February 1, 2019, his episode "Father + Bride + Betrayal" was his last on MacGyver.Deadline Trivia * Graduated from Belton High School in Belton, TX in 1985. * Graduated Texas Tech University graduate of 1990. * Graduated with a degree in Mass Communication from Texas Tech University 1990. * Along with Jorja Fox, fired in July 2004 from the hit TV crime show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000) after reportedly failing to show up for work in what appeared to be a hold-out for more money. The network had only upped his salary from $100,000 to $120,000 per episode. Eads immediately issued a public apology, stating that it had nothing to do with money and he simply overslept. After a few days the network decided to rehire him. * Father is a retired DA named Arthur Coleman "Cappy" Eads * Mother's name is Vivian Baker, Superintendent of Belton Schools. * Sister is Angela Eads Tekell who is a Lawyer in Waco with husband, David. * Stepfather is Dudley Baker, a GYN Doctor. He is Vice President of the Texas Gynecological Society * Part owner of the Hollywood eatery CineSpace * He has two Harley Davidsons, a Porsche 911 and a silver Cadillac Escalade * Has a yellow labrador retriever named Maverick. * Owns High Rise Apartments on Cloverfield Blvd in Santa Monica. Gallery MacGyver Episode Guide Filmography References External links *George Eads on Wikipedia *George Eads on CSI Fandom Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actor